The size of conventional liquid crystal displays is rather restricted. It has hitherto not been possible to produce large liquid crystal displays consisting of large integral glass plates as these are not of an adequate quality as regards the required flat surface which is imperative in order to ensure an even distance between the plates between which the liquid crystal is arranged at this must be of a certain uniform thickness, the absence of which affects adversely the quality of the display. The structures of the invention (termed "substratum"), make possible the mass production of large size liquid crystal displays of high quality.